


Юность моя - любовь да тюрьма

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy's a bit of a Trickster, Budding Love, F/F, M/M, postcanon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: Девочки решают, что же между ними. Харрингроув маячит на фоне и немного трикстерит.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Kudos: 8





	Юность моя - любовь да тюрьма

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящено любимой командочке. Написано на внутрикомандный фест. Не бечено.

Бункер

Время течет, жизнь меняется, люди тоже. Немножко приоткрыть дверь Харрингтону было сложно, но он заслужил. Потом и кровью, буквально. Предсмертный опыт вообще сближает. Удивительно, но вернуться к нормальной жизни оказалось довольно просто. Ну монстр и монстр, с кем не бывает. Робин задолго до журналистов говорила, что Хокинс - это гребаный портал в преисподнюю, настолько адски скучно здесь было. Вот только смотреть прежними глазами на Тэмми Томпсон Робин уже не могла. Вместо нее перед глазами упорно вставал другой образ: большие глаза, обалденная фигура в красном, как из сериала про спасателей Малибу, хитрая улыбка и завитки кудрей, липнущие к влажной после бассейна загорелой коже. Дернуло же Стива связаться с этим Билли, они теперь закадычные друзья: все секреты у них, даже шутки, понятные только им. Все бы ничего, Робин не из ревнивых, да только в комплекте с Харгроувом шел бонус, и приятный ли? Робин уже не знала.   
Хизер Холлоуэй. Принцесса школы, активистка, президент студенческого совета, умница и просто умопомрачительно сексуальная красотка. Девчонки натуральнее нее и придумать нельзя было бы. Ее светлое будущее с замужеством, толпой ребятишек и собакой-ретривером Робин видела ясно, словно в свете прожектора.  
Но Тэмми вздыхала по Харрингтону и даже не смотрела в сторону Робин, оставляя возможность беситься без особых надежд и планов на будущее. Хезер на Робин смотрела. Смотрела и улыбалась так сладко, что у Робин начинали подгибаться коленки. Огромные честные карие глаза словно заглядывали в душу. Хизер была бесконечно очаровательна. Кричать в подушку становилось с каждым разом все больнее. Робин не находила ключа, чтобы открыть дверь и выйти из этой тюрьмы.

Оранж

Был поздний летний вечер, Робин ждала, пока Стив наконец закроет кассу.  
\- Какой яркий закат, - сказала Робин, щурясь на солнце. - Это к переменам.  
\- Что? - Стив сначала недоуменно посмотрел на Робин, а потом перевел взгляд на полыхающий рыжим закат. - Да, прям как взрывы в Терминаторе.  
\- О, ты посмотрел?  
\- Ага, - Стив слегка улыбнулся. - Пересматривали тут с Билли.   
\- Твой Билли сам как Терминатор, - хмыкнула Робин. Она вспомнила ту ночь в молле и невольно поежилась. Как Билли выжил и остался вроде как даже нормальным? Терминаторская воля продолжать миссию - жить. Не иначе.  
\- Чего это он мой? - смутился Стив и стал поспешно выуживать ключи из кармана. - Кстати, он просил передать тебе привет от Хизер.  
Тут настала очередь Робин краснеть.  
\- Что? С чего бы?  
Стив взлохматил рукой идеально уложенные волосы, закусив губы, словно решал, выпускать слова или нет. Он посмотрел на Робин, но его внимательный и спокойный взгляд только встревожил ее сильнее.  
\- Мне кажется, он все знает.  
“Так вот что чувствовала Сара Коннор”, - подумала Робин.

Душ (контрастный)

Страху нужно смотреть в лицо, учил Робин отец. Он был мужик толковый. Однако Робин стоило титанических усилий натянуть купальник и отправиться к общественному бассейну. Его монстр не разнес, так что Билли и Хизер не пришлось таскаться по хай стрит в поисках мало-мальски подходящей работенки после того, как пыль улеглась. Да и вряд ли нашлось бы лучшее место для мистера и мисс популярность, пусть мистер и популярен в основном среди дам, окончивших школу минимум 10 лет назад.  
Робин пришла в разгар смены: Хизер восседала на вышке, периодически покрикивала на особо разбушевавшихся детей и, казалось, была полностью поглощена бассейном, лезть в который у Робин не было ни малейшего желания. Она расположилась на шезлонге в тени, натянула поглубже панамку, пряча и без того веснушчатый нос, и стала ждать. С каждой минутой ей становилось все тоскливее, и идея просто поговорить с Хизер и осторожно все разузнать уже не казалась такой гениальной. Стоило представить, как очаровательная улыбка Хизер становится брезгливой гримасой или насмешливым оскалом, как Робин начинало потряхивать. Зачем все портить, думала она. Можно довольствоваться тем, что есть, правда?  
Ты же знаешь, что нельзя, отвечала Робин самой себе. Надо разобраться как можно скорее, пока все не превратилось в сплошной ночной кошмар.  
Поток сомнений прервала Хизер. Она наконец спустилась с вышки и, к удивлению Робин, направилась прямо к ней, снимая по пути темные очки и улыбаясь так приветливо, что у Робин защемило в груди.  
\- Салют! - радостно сказала Хизер. - Одна тут отдыхаешь? Я тебя раньше здесь не видела.  
\- Привет, - Робин даже немного растерялась. Одна? А с кем же еще? - Я не совсем отдыхаю, я пришла к тебе.  
\- Да? А что такое? - этот румянец на загорелых щеках Хизер совершенно не помогал Робин сосредоточиться на разговоре.  
\- Ну, эм… Билли… Он тут говорил, что ты говорила… Передавала привет?  
\- Билли? - Хизер даже отступила на шаг, и улыбка исчезла с ее лица. Робин только вздохнула - началось.  
\- Ну да… Вот я и зашла. Поздороваться. Или типа того.  
\- Ты разве не хотела поговорить? Идем, - Хизер решительно взяла Робин за руку и повела за собой в душевую для работников - ближайшее помещение, где они могли бы оказаться наедине.  
\- Подожди! - мысли Робин заметались. О чем говорить? Что она сейчас услышит? Что наговорил Билли? Придется врать? Не хочется.  
Хизер наконец отпустила руку Робин. В душевой пахло хлоркой и пачули, из неплотно закрытого крана капала вода, отсчитывая секунды молчания. Хизер смотрела на Робин, не отрывая взгляда, и тяжело дышала. Она зла?   
\- Что? - тупо спросила Робин, не выдержав гнетущей тишины.  
\- Вот именно, что? Что у вас с Билли за разговор был? Что он тебе наплел? Учти, я все отрицаю. Он врет, он вообще горазд болтать. Ты тоже хороша, нашла кого слушать, - фыркнула Хизер и сложила руки на груди. Робин с удивлением заметила, что она дрожит. - Мне вообще никто не нравится, понятно?  
\- Не очень, - призналась Робин. - Ты о чем? Билли просто передал от тебя привет.  
\- Просто, - усмехнулась Хизер. - Просто бывает у простых. Что у тебя со Стивом, кстати?  
Хизер задала этот вопрос так требовательно, что Робин опешила.  
\- Он мой друг, - эти слова прозвучали так странно. Робин впервые сказала их вслух.  
\- Чем докажешь? - продолжала требовать Хизер.  
\- Погоди-ка, - Хизер не шутила. И тут Робин начала понимать. - Чем я докажу, что мы не встречаемся, что ли? Я и Стив?  
Стоять перед девушкой, которая нравится, и доказывать ей, что единственный человек, который знает об этом, вовсе тебе не бойфренд. Интересное кино. Робин не смогла сдержать смешок. И еще один. А потом просто расхохоталась, и смеялась, и смеялась так, как не смеялась с тех пор, как русские вкололи ей что-то. Все напряжение, что назрело перед этим разговором, который вообще-то задумывался серьезным, спало. Абсурд достиг своего апогея.  
\- Что смешного? - возмутилась Хизер. - Мне надо знать!  
\- Ну пригласи его на свидание, - сказала Робин, чувствуя, как вместе со смехом тело покинули все силы. Хотелось пойти домой, спрятаться от зноя в прохладной ванной и пролежать там под водой пару деньков.  
\- Почему у тебя такое лицо? - Хизер осторожно взяла Робин за плечи. - Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я его приглашала, правда?  
Робин только покачала головой. Слезы предательски подступали к горлу, и этот горький ком не позволял произнести ни слова. Хизер наклонилась ближе.  
\- Хочешь, я приглашу тебя? - прошептала она и прижалась губами к губам Робин.

Мороженое

\- Подумать только, нашей Робин 12, и мы отмечаем в кафе-мороженое! - провозгласил Билли, закатив глаза. - Идеальный праздник. Хизер, почему ты поддержала этих двоих?  
\- Сам виноват. Один из этих двоих - моя девушка, - Хизер улыбнулась и сунула в рот вишенку.  
\- Это в память о Скупс Ахой, съешь рожок, не переломишься, - сухо ответила Робин и ковырнула ложкой свой сандэй.  
\- Окей, форму морячка, конечно, грех не помянуть. Жаль, так и не довелось увидеть Короля Стива во всем, так сказать, великолепии, - хохотнул Билли и демонстративно оттяпал кусок мороженого. - Вам шортики, я слышал, по форме полагались?   
\- Смейся, смейся, - добродушно сказал Стив, облизывая ложку. - Между прочим, эта форма все еще у меня в шкафу.  
\- Билли, тебе привет от Стива, - отчеканила Робин. Билли посмотрел на нее недоуменно, а потом изменился в лице.  
\- В смысле? - изумился Стив. - Какой привет, я же тут сижу. Билли, ты чего?   
\- Мозг замерз. Нельзя же такими кусищами мороженое глотать, - Хизер пододвинула ему свою чашку с кофе. - Смотри, дружок, как я о тебе забочусь. Прямо. Не намеками. Да?  
\- Да что тут происходит? - воскликнул Стив, глядя на пламенеющие уши Билли.  
\- Совет да любовь, - улыбнулась ему Робин.


End file.
